


Higher calling (literally)

by naps_and_coffee



Series: Marco is a god [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Marco is a god, Monogamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Marco just flew his ass to the height of 10.000 meters above the sea level with a good intention at heart upon listening to his fella asked for him."I flew all the way here.""Yes, I've heard."
Relationships: Enel & Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate
Series: Marco is a god [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834402
Kudos: 16





	Higher calling (literally)

**Author's Note:**

> I am torn between pairing Enel with Marco or protecting my own ship (WB/M). 

Marco is super unimpressed. He just flew his ass to the height of 10.000 meters above the sea level with a good intention at heart upon listening to his fella asked for him.

Only to find this.

A smugful half-bored god reclining leisurely on his somewhat throne.

"I flew all the way here."

"Yes, I've heard."

"Just because you're bored."

That god only shrugs.

Marco lets out a sigh. "I would prefer the company of Edward rather than yours. I guess I can just dive down from here, then."

Enel jumps to Marco, smiling. "Why the hurry, when you can have me?"

Marco rolls his eyes. "So this is what it's all about? A booty call?"

"You prefer me going down on you? Ruining the fantasy that you've built for yourself?"

"What fantasy?"

Enel hums. "This mortality." Arms snaking on the other god's waist. Hands, them roaming on the inviting hard rock abs. He looks at the blue star that is Marco's eyes.

"Stay?"

Marco lets out a sigh, again. Knowing that Enel already won, not because of the seduction (that's pretty bad, Edward is better obviously) but because of his annoyance (phantom sore bones, because he can't get sore, again obviously).

* * *

"You're not going to touch me."

Enel boos. "Really Marco? You're gonna stick with that monogamy shit?"

Marco whacks Enel's face (with his talonful leg) at that.

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched Skypiea arc and just reached the scene of Enel's first appearance. I was thrilled. Man... this Enel is gorgeous (of course, thank you Oda for bringing Eminem to us).
> 
> I just have to write about him. With Marco. Fufufufu.


End file.
